In loading systems of the above-mentioned type known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,273 or WO 2007/134832 A2, the targeted load carrier, especially in the form of a roll container, is loaded by the articles being stacked in a shaft, in which the targeted load carrier is located on a lifting means. The top side of the fixed shaft is located on a fixed, large-area working platform. A targeted load carrier is fed on a conveying means below the working platform, which is the commissioning space of the commissioner, and after loading, is fed on a same type of conveying means to the shipping area. A drawback is that roll containers and the like have to be conveyed on a special, expensive conveying means up to into the commissioning station, before these are loaded with articles and are conveyed again back into the shipping area on the special, expensive conveying means. Another drawback is that basically a large number of roll containers are bound in the loading system, and not only on the above-mentioned expensive conveying means during the conveying and releasing over wide tracks, but also during a still time-consuming loading at each of the many loading sites of the system.